Useless
by A.Leigh77
Summary: He killed the closest family she had, and took her prisoner. She has no information, yet he spares her life. What could Kylo Ren want with a girl that had nothing to give? A girl so useless?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lior!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The whisper was urgent, and it alarmed her. Lior Solusar shot up in bed, staring into the worried eyes of her younger sister, Amaris. Her whole body was trembling as she clutched the robe of Sable, the oldest of the three girls. Sable had a finger to her lips, her eyes betraying how alarmed she was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Downstairs, the distorted voices of the Stormtroopers could be heard, as they ransacked the living area. Glass shattered, wood snapped, and tears started spilling freely down Amaris' face. All three girls were huddled together in a corner of the room, as Lior racked her brain for a plan. Anything to get them out of their current situation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Amaris, get into the crawl space!" Sable ordered, her voice barely audible over the chaos downstairs. The young girl shook her head, but she was already being pushed into the tiny opening in the back of the closet, as her older sisters blocked the view of the door with the heavy trunk that had once been there mother's. It held their only memories of their parents, who had died when Amaris was just a baby. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Now, eight years later, the First Order had come looking for them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Sable…what are we going to do?" Lior did not want to admit that her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and that she was afraid if she opened her mouth again she might vomit. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, as the two frantically tried to find a spot to hide. They both knew trying to hide would be futile, but they had to try. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Distorted breathing was coming closer and closer to their door, and terror was now etched on Lior's face. There was no way that they were going to get out of this alive. It was only a matter of time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lior, get under the bed. Stay there. Don't move, don't make a sound." Sable growled, as she shoved her younger sister under the bed. Lior tried to protest, but the older girl overpowered her easily. Making sure that all limbs were covered by the comforter, Sable then paused to think about herself. What was she going to do?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Before she even had time to think of something to think of hiding, the door to the room was blasted open. Two Stormtroopers stomped in, followed by a man in all black. Sable stood tall, trying not to show fear. The fact of the matter was, she was absolutely terrified of the towering white uniformed officers in front of her, and the man that she was sure was smirking at her under his shiny black mask. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What a pleasant surprise, to find that the Force is strong within such a young, malleable mind." When Kylo Ren addressed her, it sent chills down her spine. She could hear the way he was smirking, even through the voice distorter. She gritted her teeth, determined to show only defiance and not fear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What is it that you want, Kylo Ren?" She spat, wondering how long it would take before they decided to kill her. She would rather it be done quickly, so that her sisters needn't see her suffer. She gulped at that thought, just as the masked man spoke. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You know what I desire. The map." The words were simple, and he spoke them almost softly. As if trying to coax her to give him the information willingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I don't have the information that you seek. The map to Skywalker has never reached this family." That was the truth, but Ren was not satisfied with that answer. His fists clenched at his sides, opening and closing once before he spoke again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'll ask once more. Where is the map to Skywalker?" His tone was much more forceful and angry this time, and it took all that Sable had to not shrink away at the sound of his voice. Crossing her hands over her chest, she gave a final, defiant answer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I've told you all that I know. Now, I ask that you leave." The words had barely passed her lips before Ren was raising his hand, and she let out a screech of pain. Her guard had been let down, and it took all she had to use what little resistance she could muster. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ren seemed surprised at her powerful resistance, but he knew that she couldn't hold off for much longer. He could sense that she was weak in the Force, that her powers were not developed and she had very little training. He also sensed another, stronger presence in the room. It intrigued him, as he probed Sable's mind. Finding nothing of use to him, he let go of his hold on her mind, as she dropped to the floor, panting and clutching her head. She raised her eyes to look up at him, the same fiery glare that had not waivered since he had blasted his way into the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You are of no use to me anymore." He spoke, looking down at the girl through his mask. He knew that she could not see his facial expression, but he was slightly grimacing at the thought of having to kill her. However, if he didn't, he would be disobeying the orders of the Supreme Leader. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Kill her." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The command was simple. Lior watched from under the bed, seeing only the boots of the Stormtrooper, as he yanked her sister to her feet. Tears were rolling down her face, and her body was wracked with silent sobs as the blaster went off, and the body of her sister fell to the ground. Lior bit her hand to keep from screaming out, hoping that Amaris was doing the same in the tiny crawl space behind the trunk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That is all I require of you, ST-1057. ST-1338, remove the body." Ren ordered, as the two troopers moved out of the room, one carrying the body of Sable Solusar. Lior watched as the boots retreated, but Ren's stayed in the room. She watched with bated breath as he paced back and forth for a moment, as if he were trying to decide in which direction to go. He seemed to be torn between walking toward the bed, or the closet. Turning slightly on his heel, he took a few steps toward the closet. Lior knew that he could sense her, that she was powerful with the Force. Thinking quickly, she kicked hard against the wall behind her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ren stopped abruptly, spinning around. His pace quickened as he made his way over to the bed. Lior held her breath as his boots stopped at the end of the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping that this nightmare would end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She didn't even have time to scream as she was being dragged out from underneath the bed. /span/p 


End file.
